La magia del primer beso
by Kanon.93
Summary: Es una historia muy al estilo adolescente maniatica... escribirlo fue fácil y rápido...
1. Chapter 1

**LA MAGIA DEL PRIMER BESO:**

_¡ADVERTENSIA! ¡ADVERTENSIA! ESTE FIC PUEDE EMPEZAR MUY BIEN Y ACABAR CON UNA CRUEL IRONIA DEL DESTINO O CUALQUIER OTRA SITUACION QUE IMPLIQUE COMEDIA, EN OTRAS PALABRAS: LEASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO._

**Capitulo 1.**

Me llamo Candice White Andrew, tengo 16 años y hasta ahora jamás he sido besada. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Muy simple, soy la única de mis amigas que no ha experimentado lo que es levantarse de puntitas para alcanzar la boca del chico de sus sueños. Después de explicar todo eso ¿aun te atreves a preguntarme qué tiene eso de malo? Ya sé, seguramente eres un adulto, en fin, espero que me entiendas conforme avance mi historia.

Mis familiares y amigos dicen que soy muy madura, pero a la vez soy una atolondrada que se la vive "en la luna", supongo que a mi edad eso es lo más normal del mundo; de vez en cuando escaparse a una fantasía no tiene nada de malo, bueno, hasta que empieza a hablar dormida y a creer que de verdad lo viviste. Ahora ese es mi terrible, cruel e incurable caso.

Las fantasías se convirtieron en mi obsesión, ahora no quiero detener a mi mente y quiero seguir jugando así. ¿Qué como inicie a fantasear tanto? Pues, pienso que es por culpa del "príncipe de mi colegio", Terrence Grandchester.

Les contare acerca de "el príncipe Terry". El es hijo de una familia noble, es apuesto, ojos azules, cabello largo y castaño, a mi ver él es lo que toda chica quiere. ¿Mencione que es muy bueno cabalgando? Es un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra, y ahora que les cuento de él estoy suspirando, ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué el destino no lo aleja de mí? El es mi peor mal, y peos aun es que no quiero curarme.

A diferencia del resto de mis compañeros de colegio, yo prefiero caminar para llegar hasta él. Para llegar me veo obligada siempre a cruzar un sendero lleno de árboles del cual mis compañeros me han contado tenebrosas historias de espantos, ahorita que me acuerdo yo le temo a los fantasmas, por eso es que pensar en eso me ha hecho temblar. Estoy segura de que las cosa no pueden empeorar… o ¿sí?

Un hermoso corcel blanco ha pasado a toda velocidad a mi lado, estuvo a punto de pasarme encima, afortunadamente nada más caí en el lodo y se ensucio todo mi uniforme, ¿acaso el cielo me odia? Vi quien fue, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo enfadarme con él, es decir, con Terry. Eso no significa que pueda contener alguna maldición, porque, verán…

-Eres un inútil, bestia, tonto, grosero, presumido, ¿estás ciego o qué? ¡Terry idiota! –Ven a lo que me refiero.

Lo peor es que él se acaba de voltear y viene de regreso, creo que esta vez me he pasado de insolente y más con la persona que me interesa. Terry dirige su caballo hasta donde fue a dar mi mochila y descendió de su caballo únicamente para levantarlo, eso sí que puso a temblar mis piernas como gelatina (disculpen la comparación, es que tengo hambre). Terry se acerco a mí extendiendo su mano para levantarme del lodo que ya se me había olvidado, sinceramente no sé cómo debo de actuar, desearía no ser tan atolondrada en un momento así.

-Gracias, Terry –no se me ocurre decirle nada más y Terry no parece tener intensiones de charlar conmigo.

-Lo siento, no te vi en el camino. –eso es todo lo que me dijo, aunque debo decir que no esperaba una declaración de amor, con la disculpa me basta.

-¿Cómo que no me viste? No soy un microbio, soy perfectamente visible.

-Lo que pasa es nadie acostumbra venir por aquí, todo se van por la carretera privada del colegio.

-¿La carretera?

-Sí, hay una carretera que va directamente al colegio o es que tan atolondrada eres que nunca te habías dado cuenta.

Pues lo admito nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, el único camino que conocía era una avenida llena de baches y para colmo por ahí el camino a pie se me hacia eterno y nunca llegaba a tiempo, esa avenida es un tormento, en especial cuando llueve.

-No es que no me haya dado cuenta, si no que caminar por aquí es tan relajante, un contacto directo con la naturaleza ja, ja, ja, ja – sí, ese es el único pretexto que se me ha ocurrido, como decirle que nunca me di cuenta de la carretera.

Un sonido acaba de interrumpir mi risa y se me ha pasado el coraje, la campana acaba de sonar y no me siento para nada salvada. Si no llego mínimo en 5 minutos me van a cerrar las puertas del colegio. Se me ocurrió voltear a ver a Terry, y el no parece preocupado, ¿Cómo diablos iba a estarlo si tiene transporte? Creo que quiero perder el control, pero si lo hago quedaré muy mal con Terry. ¡Mamá!

No tuve tiempo de pensar en una solución, Terry me ha cargado entre sus brazos y me subió a su corcel. Sí, estoy a punto de desmayarme, parece un globo rojo y no puedo evitar sudar ni mucho menos dejar de temblar, ¡dios mío, este globo se va a reventar si no termina esto pronto! Enseguida Terry se sube detrás mío, como me gustaría que me pidiera ser su novia (suspiro), ¡ay no! De nuevo estoy pensando en tonterías.

-Agárrate de donde puedas con todas tus fuerzas –me dice Terry interrumpiendo los latidos de mi corazón.

Este muchacho no me dio tiempo de encontrar de donde acarrarme porque terminando su frase hizo que el caballo fuera al galope, ahora tengo ganas de matarlo, no, mejor espero a llegar al colegio, ahora me voy a agarrar de él, espero que no le moleste y que no crea que lo hago porque me gusta.

Llegue a la escuela con el cabello más alborotado de lo que en realidad se ve, parecía que me había caído un rayo, en cuanto Terry se detuvo me eche a correr como loca directo a mí salón, ni siquiera le di las gracias.

En la clase me distraía brevemente imaginándome a mí con un vestido de princesa y a Terry como un príncipe de verdad mientras los dos montamos en su corcel, suena algo tonto ya sé, sin embargo no me importa, al menos así no escucho las burlas de mis compañeras por culpa de la gran mancha de lodo que se quedo estampada en mi falda de color gris, ¿Por qué en el gris tendrán que verse más las manchas? Bueno, que mis compañeras se sigan burlando, no me interesa, eso es mejor a que se entere que yo "la huérfana", "la plebeya", "la pobre" estuvo con su amado príncipe, si se llegaran a enterar seguro y me "fusilan".

Paty es la única que no se ha reído de mi desgracia, aunque tampoco le he contado lo de Terry, sé que ella no me diría nada, es una de las pocas que no sienten nada por el chico ese, tal vez por eso la envió tanto. Ella es mi primer y única amiga en el mundo tan hueco en el que viene a parar, al de los burgueses.

-Paty –sí, quiero compartir con alguien mi experiencia con Terry, ya no puedo retenerme.

-Dime.

La cara de Paty me inspira un montón de confianza, tal vez por eso es mi mejor amiga, además de las monjas del orfanato donde me crie. Hoy su cara no es la acepción a la regla.

-Hoy me paso algo increíble, que si te cuento seguro ni me crees y si alguien más se entera me lincha.

-Calma, calma, cuéntame.

Empiezo a nárrale mi experiencia mientras me hipnotiza por la manera en como limpia sus lentes. Me ha sonreído, parece ser que se alegra por mí, debo decir que ella se preocupa más por mi uniforme y por mi cabello que por lo que me paso.

-Candy –dice de pronto con seriedad. –no debieras andar por esos caminos tan solitarios, es peligroso, he oído que lugares así ocurren toda clase de crímenes.

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me iré por la carretera del colegio.

-Así debiste haber hecho desde el principio. Es más, si tú quieres paso por ti todos los días.

-Eso suena bien, pero no quiero causarte molestias.

-Otra vez con eso de "las molestias", ya te he dicho que si fuera molestia no te ofrecería las cosa y esta vez no voy a permitir que me desprecies.

-OK, mil gracias.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el club de fan de Terry, "las chicas del príncipe", estaban emocionadas porque Terry iba a jugar tenis en la cancha del colegio a la hora del almuerzo, por ello andaban reuniendo a las fans de cada grupo. Es obvio que yo quiero ir a verlo jugar, no voy a ir, ¿saben por qué? Porque quiero ir a almorzar a la cafetería, la comida sabe a gloria en ese colegio, se consiente muy bien a los estudiantes.

Paty volteo la cara para verme, esa mirada parecía incitarme a ir, no sé que hacer: ir o comer, he ahí el dilema. No, no me siento ahora una clase de Shakespeare, la frase se me ocurrió de repente. Soy una glotona, el comer se me convierte en un vivió repentino, pero viéndolo bien Terry es un vivió mucho más grande que la comida, lo he decidido, voy a ve a Terry.

Al sonar la campana del almuerzo todas las chicas salieron como bala directamente a la cancha de tenis, Paty y yo también corrimos para alcanzar lugar al frente. Cuando llegamos a duras penas cabía un alfiler en las gradas, como era de esperarse el club de admiradoras estaba acaparando la primera fila, sus gritos casi me dejan sorda, y yo no puedo ver a Terry bien.

-¿Te digo una cosa, Candy?

-¿Qué?

-Sería bueno que te unieras al club de Terry, ¿lo has pensado? Digo, por lo menos tendrías lugar VIP en los lugares donde participe.

-Nunca he pensado en eso porque se supone que mi tutor me mando a estudiar no a inventar porras para un muchacho.

-Prefieres seguir siendo su admiradora secreta.

-Pues no creo que él necesite otra admiradora no secreta.

Paty y yo nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, para mí lo que le acabo de decir es lo más cierto, bueno, eso siento yo. Para Terry no significo nada lo que paso en la mañana, lo más probable es que lo haya hecho por compromiso que por ganas. ¡Caray! Siento como si hubiera creado una gran hipótesis, debería de registrarlo en alguna bitácora o algo así.

Me hubiera encantado que todo lo hiciera porque se ha enamorado de mí, lo malo es que hoy es el día en el que le hable por vez primera, no sabe ni que existo. De repente me entraron unas ganas de levantarme y gritarle "¡hey, Terry estoy aquí, soy yo, a la que casi arroyas en la mañana!" Ok, acabo de quitarle el encanto a todo con eso de "soy a la que casi arroyas en la mañana".

-Olvidemos esto –le digo a Paty levantándome de mi asiento.

-Pero si es Terry

-No importa, me estoy muriendo de hambre, además ni se alcanza a ver bien desde acá.

Ojala y existiera una forma de saber lo que a uno le va a pasar, bueno, pensándolo bien es mejor que no haya nada, así la vida no tendría ni el más mínimo gramo de emoción. Bajé las escaleras para salir de la cancha y sólo alcancé a escuchar "¡cuidado!" cuando me di cuenta una pelota de tenis me había golpeado la cabeza.

El golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí sentada rodeada de risas y murmullos que venían de los espectadores. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme horrible, como si me hubieran sacudido un millón de veces sin parar. En ese momento sólo quería una cosa, una bolsa de hielo y tal vez dos aspirinas. La multitud me rodeo y Paty me apretaba la mano como si de plano estuviera más muerta que viva.

Terry se acercó a mí, por supuesto que él fue el que provocó que la pelota me golpeara la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó alarmado, era la primera vez que lo veía así como si el muerto lo hubiera agarrado -¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

-Dos –respondí, mi respuesta fue correcta, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo tranquilo.

Terry me alzó entre sus brazos y me llevó cargando hasta la enfermería, detrás de nosotros venían el entrenador y su ruidoso club de fans con sus minifaldas azules y pompones blancos.

Y por eso ahora estoy descansando en la cama de la enfermería, esperando irme pronto para almorzar algo y quizá, sólo quizá matar a Terry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Ahora que me doy cuenta, desde que me trajeron a la enfermería no he hecho más que dormir, realmente me preocupan las clases que estoy perdiendo por culpa de esto, o mejor dicho, por culpa del príncipe. La enfermera no se ha dado cuenta de que ya me desperté y por eso aprovecho para leer una de esas revistas que el reglamento prohíbe, bueno, las historietas tampoco son un material de estudio.

El silencio que hay en este lugar a veces me deja sorda, como si no tuviera oídos, de no ser por las campanas que suenan entre clase y clase ni siquiera tendría noción del tiempo, ahora me parece escuchar la de la quinta clase, espero que a Paty se le haya ocurrido entregar mi tarea a la profesora de química, es decir, no me gusta hacer las cosas sin obtener un resultado justo.

Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Qué pasó con el príncipe del colegio? Bueno, desde que me dejó aquí no se ha vuelto a aparecer, seguramente el cree que con esto ya no hay ningún problema, en otras palabras me ha abandonado a mi suerte, que descortés, y eso que es un príncipe. La verdad ya no me importa lo que haga, que se vaya con su club de fans que tanto lo quiere y que ignore mi desgracia. Siento mucho exagerar, pero soy una dramática a la que le gusta exagerar las cosas.

La enfermera se acerca, es mejor que esconda mi historieta en la mochila, Paty fue muy amable al traerme mi mochila hasta acá, se lo tengo que agradecer cuanto antes.

-Me alegra que estés despierta, hija –me dice la enfermera.

-Estoy bien, ya dejen de preocuparse, eso sí, me duele un poquito, pero estoy segura de que no es muy grave.

Me toque la cabeza en la parte donde me dieron el golpe, ahora es más fácil saber en dónde me pegaron porque ya siento nada más esa parte de mi cabeza. No sé si debo alarmarme o simplemente pedir más hielo, tengo un enorme chichón y hace que mi cabeza se vea más grande, bueno, si mi tutor pregunta le diré que me está creciendo el cerebro.

-Has dormido mucho –me platica la enfermera con una cara de preocupación que por alguna extraña razón me emociona, tal vez es porque me gusta que se preocupen por mí.

-Eso es porque así no siento el dolor.

-Hubieras visto el alboroto que se armo cuando te trajeron para acá, Terry estaba asustado. La verdad no me extraña, un golpe en la cabeza no es como un moretón en la rodilla, digamos que importa, pero no es tan delicado.

-Pues me alegra que se asustará, ese idiota no se ha preocupado más por mí. Y perdone usted la palabra que use para describirlo.

-No digas eso, niña. El más preocupado hasta ahora ha sido Terry, el pobre se la pasa dando vuelta entre clase y clase, de hecho acaba de venir. Creo que ni le oíste.

Lo reconozco, me he equivocado con ese muchachito, no es tan grosero como imagine. De todas maneras no le pienso perdonar, ya van dos en un día, se dice que la tercera es la vencida y yo sólo espero que no haya una tercera, no soportaría otro incidente en donde se involucren Terry y algo que casi me mata. Si tan mal le caigo ¿Por qué no me lo dice en envés de hacerme esto?

-A cabo de recordar que tengo clases, me gustaría irme.

-No, no te preocupes, ya se te justificaran tus faltas y con respecto a tus deberes, una de tus amigas, la que usa lentes, dijo que se encargaría de eso.

-De hecho Paty es mi única amiga del colegio.

-¿Enserio? Porque aquí se aparecieron como 10 amigas tuyas.

Me imagino quienes son las 10 amigas de las que me habla la enfermera, seguramente las fans de Terry que me quieren envenenar. No me extrañaría, ellas tienen la mala fama de atacar a toda chica con la que él tenga un trato especial, les gusta la "equidad" entre ellas.

-En un rato más llega alguien por ti, ya llamamos a tu tutor.

-Pues, muchas gracias.

Mi tutor, más bien es mi primo, Albert. Él es locutor en una estación de radio local. Yo nací siendo hija única y mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 3 años, todos los otros miembros de la familia me dieron la espalda y por eso fui a dar a un orfanato donde me criaron unas monjas. Todo esto fue así hasta que Albert cumplió la mayoría de edad y me tomó bajo su custodia, el muy bueno y lo quiero mucho, pero a veces es muy sobreprotector.

Este día no es la acepción, Albert entro muy alarmado a la enfermería y con el venia Anthony, el también es mi primo, vive con nosotros y trabaja como cocinero en el restaurante que está justo debajo de nuestra casa, ¿será por eso que soy tan glotona?

Albert ha corrido hasta a mí para ver si no tengo ningún rasguño, noto el chichón y yo creo que eso me va a provocar una severa llamada de atención de su parte y tal vez la próxima vez me mande con un casco a la escuela, lo creo capaz de eso. Anthony es igual a Albert, también sería capaz de mandarme con un casco o peor en una burbuja para que no me toquen ni un pelo.

Bueno, creo que voy a descansar antes este día, aunque realmente no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la escuela, no tuve las tres últimas clases y eso me va atrasar bastante. Parece ser que soy la única a quien eso lo importa, Albert y Anthony no dejan de preguntarme si me siento bien, no me canso decirles que ya dejen de preocuparse. Anthony se dio cuenta de que mi uniforme está un poco sucio, se que va a armar un show si le digo que el culpable de la mancha y el golpe fue un muchacho.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste? –me pregunta Albert casi eufórico.

-No me caí, me tiraron- les aclare.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntan en coro.

-Ha sido un príncipe, sí, un príncipe que vino de tierras lejanas cabalgando en un corcel blanco y se topo con esta princesa; por un momento me sentí más dichosa que blanca nieves o la bella durmiente que fueron besadas por un galán. Con un acontecimiento así me doy cuenta de que no necesito un beso.

Anthony y Albert me están viendo muy amenazadores, al parecer la metáfora que me acabo de sacar de la manga no les dijo nada, a lo mejor creen que esta es otra de mis fantasías. Una vez, alguien me dijo que debería dedicarme a escribir, que eso me daría buenos frutos en el futuro, quizá mis primos piensan lo mismo. ¡Dios! Has que dejen de mirarme así, me hacen sentir como si fuera una loca o algo por estilo.

Algo bueno es que mañana es sábado, ósea que no hay escuela, podre descansar del golpe, nada más espero que por la tarde Paty me lleve mi tarea. Algo me dice que esta tarde va a llover, las nubes negras se ven acercarse cada vez más.

Albert regresó al trabajo al igual que Anthony, yo sólo me puse a limpiar la casa y a lavar ropa. Sí, aun viendo como estaba el clima me atreví a lavar la ropa, sabía que el clima me iba a dar la oportunidad para secarla toda, mientras miro por la ventana me doy cuenta de que ha sido muy cruel. La lluvia y el viento hacen que esto me dé más miedo que ver una película de terror o que las historias que me han contado mis compañeros, no puedo dejar de temblar, no sé si sea por el frio o por el miedo. Estoy sola, y aunque Anthony está a unos cuantos pasos no me atrevo a moverme, ¿por qué será?

De repente Terry me viene a la mente, me imagino como hubiera sido si él hubiera cuidado de mí en la enfermería. ¡Ay! Se imaginan que los dos hubiéramos estado solos y de repente el acercara su rostro lentamente y entonces… ¡VICTORIA! Mi primer beso hubiera sido así.

Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera, no sé decir otra cosa, el hubiera no existe y además no es así como me hubiera gustado recibir mi primer beso. Estoy segura de que si uso el poder de la mente todo ocurrirá igual a como lo he soñado, y si no es con la persona con la que ahora quiero que ocurra, pues no importa ¿o sí? No, porque será igual de especial.

De repente un rayo ha iluminado la habitación en la que me encuentro, la luz fue tan fuerte que eso me previno para cubrir mis oídos, nada más puedo sentir como la tierra se mueve bajo mis pies, pero lo peor acaba de venir, la luz se ha ido. No veo nada, los rayos me ayudan ver un poco, no es lo mismo que con un buen foco.

En momentos como este me gustaría que mis primos tuvieran alguna vela en casa o lámparas con baterías, al menos la luz del móvil me ayuda un poco, ahora temo que se descargue y me deje en la oscuridad a mi solita y con semejante tormenta. Somos la oscuridad, la tormenta y yo, no es mal título para una comedia.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí que susto, salte como resorte y peores fueron mis gritos que casi perforan e tímpano de Anthony.

-¿Estás bien Candy? –me pregunta.

-Estaba bien hasta que me asustaste así –inevitable reclamarle, supongo que cualquiera en mi lugar lo haría.

-Te traje una vela –dijo casi quemándome las pestañas al acércamela.

-Gracias, muy amable, sólo aléjala un poco. Bueno, al menos ya no estoy sola.

Anthony me ha sonreído, me alegra tanto ver a la gente sonreír, me pregunto si la sonrisa de Terry se verá así de sincera. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes lo he visto sonreír; siempre se le ve ausente, triste y serio, entonces ¿Por qué me gusta Terry? Porque nada más me ha deslumbrado su cara y sus múltiples talentos, eso es lo más probable.

Por fin llego el sábado, este día tengo planes de salir de paseo con unos amigos de la secundaria, no les veo desde que entre al bachillerato y de hecho ya me hacía falta salir a distraerme un rato, no me da tiempo ni de ir a veces al mini súper por los víveres desde que voy a la preparatoria, es más trabajo.

Me he puesto la mejor ropa que tengo, bueno, más bien el mejor atuendo que tengo para salir. Muchos me han criticado por seguirme peinando de colitas a los 16 años, pero es así como me siento más cómoda; muchas veces intente traer el cabello suelto y sólo me doy cuenta de que el cabello suelto, en mi caso, es una molestia. Sólo me hago una cola de caballo para ir al colegio, ya saben, para verme más formal y todo eso, aunque realmente el que me obliga a eso es Albert, detesto las formalidades, quizá por eso no encajo tan bien en el colegio.

Anthony me está llama desde abajo, se escucha como desesperado, me pregunto ¿Qué querrá ahora? Ojala y no sea nada relacionado con los quehaceres porque ya voy de salida y un quehacer más me va hacer llegar tarde con mis amigos. En fin, lo mejor será que baje a ver lo que quiere.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te busca un muchacho –me dice con una cara de celos que da miedo.

-¿Un muchacho? ¿Quién?

-Dice que es un compañero de la preparatoria. Esta allá afuera esperándote.

Al salir me tope con Terry. Las piernas no dejan de temblarme, tengo que salir corriendo lo antes posible o voy a cometer una tontería. Terry no me dice nada y a mí no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación, no, esperen, yo creo que debo preguntarle a qué vino o mejor ¿cómo demonios supo que aquí era mi casa?

-Oye…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –me interrumpe.

-Este, sí, estoy mejor. Ya no me duele tanto el golpe.

-¿Qué me dices de tu uniforme? Estuvo sucio todo el día por mi culpa.

-La mancha no le salió muy bien, seguro y con el tiempo sale -¡dios! ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarme lo del uniforme? Si no se limpia le voy a decir que me lo mande a la tintorería, además el tuvo la culpa.

-¿quieres que lo enviemos a tintorería?

Este muchacho además de guapo y talentoso tiene poderes psíquicos, acaba de leerme la mente.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario. -¿Y ahora por qué rechacé su oferta? Yo quería que el mandara mi uniforme a la tintorería ¿no?

-Insisto, trae tu uniforme y lo dejamos en la tintorería. Si no se limpia te compro uno nuevo.

-Y yo insisto que no es necesario, además es una mancha de lodo, es tierra, sale con el tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta mire mi reloj, no he reaccionado a la hora, no la entiendo, es porque me encuentro embobada con Terry. Esto sí es curioso, llevo 15 minutos de retraso. ¿15 minutos dije? ¡Se me hizo tarde! Tengo que correr, pero no quiero dejar a Terry, ¡dios! Por favor has que pase algo que cambie mis planes, por favor hazlo. Probablemente el cielo escucho mis plegarias, mi móvil está sonando.

-Disculpa, debo atender esto. –le digo a Terry.

-Sí, no hay cuidado.

Al otro lado del celular llamaba uno de mis amigos, al parecer la salida se cancelo de último momento debido a que el resto iba a estar muy ocupado, así se pospuso para el próximo sábado. La verdad no sé si entristecerme o alegrarme, podre quedarme con Terry hasta que él decida irse.

-¿Sabes? –Le digo –Creo que después de todo si quiero que llevemos mi uniforme a la tintorería.

-¡Qué bien! –no tiene expresión alguna al decir esto.

Pasare un rato del sábado con Terry, ¿se puede ser más afortunada? Quizá, pero ahora no creo que me pase algo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Subí rápido por mi uniforme y me despedí de Anthony, mi primo no dejo de verme con tanto recelo, lo bueno es que Terry no hizo contacto con él ¿alguien se imagina lo que pudo pasar? En fin, ahora voy por la calle con Terry, los vecinos no dejan mirarnos ¿Qué si es bochornoso? Pues un poquito.

Le pedí a Terry que me acompañara a la tintorería que esta a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, es tan callado, eso es parte de su encanto, creo.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi casa? –le cuestione.

-Porque ayer te ocasione muchos problemas.

-Ah, ya entendí el asunto, estas preocupado por mí, de ser así quiero que sepas que eso me hace muy feliz.

-Sí, me preocupe y muchísimo. Todo el mundo vio la pelota y se hizo a un lado y tú fuiste la única que se quedo parada como estatua, por cierto que tu amiga intento jalarte, pero la pelota fue más rápida.

-¿Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa?

-Pues, en un 50%, sí.

Créanme, lo que me ha dicho me ha hecho enojar como nunca. Voy a matarlo si no me agarra nadie, aquí no están sus fans para hacer de escudo humano, nada más anda él solito como un cachorro y un cachorro es más fácil de vencer que una bestia. No resisto más, quiero matarlo, algo me dice "es Terry" y yo le contesto "¿Y?" eso no me va a seguir importando en un rato.

-Te he estado observando, eres muy atolondrada y siempre te pasas soñando despierta.

-Eres un…

-Ni te atrevas a insultarme, una señorita no debe hacer eso.

Mejor le doy una patada al viento y continúo caminando ignorando a este "príncipe" entre comillas, es despreciable, ¡Ja! Creo que me escuché igual al pato Lucas cuando le habla a bugs bunny. La verdad podríamos acabar pareciéndonos a ellos, yo el pato y él el conejo.

Terry no volvió a hablarme hasta que salimos de la tintorería. Me invitó a comer un helado, no sé si aceptar o irme de vuelta a casa, su buena voluntad me alaga y pensándolo bien hace siglos que no me tomo el tiempo para disfrutar de un helado. Acepto.

Terry me pregunta ¿A dónde quiero ir a tomar el helado? yo supongo que quiero ir al parque que está cerca de aquí. Lo jalo del brazo y me lo llevo hasta allá, no parece disgustado por mi reacción, pero si confundido.

Compramos el helado y nos sentamos en una banca abajo del árbol más grande de todo el parque, es tan refrescante esto, pero no entiendo por qué no dejo de sudar. ¡Auxilio! ¿Estoy gritando en mi mente o en voz alta? Creo que en mi mente porque Terry no ha volteado a verme.

-Oye Terry, tú dijiste que me observabas ¿no?

-Pues sí.

-¿Entonces eres un acosador? ¡Pervertido!

Terry se atraganto con el helado cuando le dije eso, no deja de toser el pobre chico, lo único que puedo hacer por él es darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Yo creo que mi frase lo hizo enojar mucho porque me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Todavía me duele el golpe.

-La culpa es tuya por llamarme pervertido.

-¿Y tu como le llamarías a un hombre que te observa a escondidas?

-Pues discúlpame, yo estaba preocupado y no te observaba a escondidas.

-¿Deberás tú te preocupas por mí?

-Deja de verme con esa cara.

-¿Y con qué otra cara quieres que te mire si no tengo más? –Por alguna extraña razón me encanta discutir con él, ¿seré masoquista o qué? Yo me he caracterizado por ser pacifista al 100% y esto no tiene sentido.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, Terry es muy buena persona, tal vez él no dejará de gustarme nunca, de hecho no deseo que eso pase. A veces siento que lo único que me anima a ir al colegio cada mañana es precisamente Terry, si él realmente fuera mi novio la vida sería como un trozo de pastel: dulce y fresca.

-¡Candy!-me gritan.

Miro a todas partes, pero no veo que nadie se aparezca, hasta que alguien me jala de los hombros. Me imaginaba que Anthony provocaría algo como esto, Albert ha venido a "rescatarme", Terry está poniendo una cara de espanto que no puedo evitar interpretar como si fuera lastima.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué te saliste de la casa sin permiso?

-¡¿Sin premiso? La semana pasada te pedí que me dejaras salir de paseo.

-Sí, tú dijiste salir de paseo con unos amigos y no con un joven. Por lo menos antes de invitarla a una cita debieras pedir mi autorización.

-¡¿CITA?-decimos Terry y yo en coro.

-Albert, esto no es una cita-intento explicarle, pero es tan cabeza dura que dudo que me crea, sólo me cree cuando se le antoja.

-Más vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar a mí princesa sin mi permiso.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames por ese sobrenombre!

-Como sea. -dice Terry, creo que no le importa en lo más mínimo que Albert le reclame. –Nos vemos luego, "princesa".

-¡Idiota! –le grito, intento correr para darle una patada, pero Albert me detiene. ¿Qué él no quería hacer lo mismo?

Albert me abraza como si hubiera estado a punto de perderme, trato de comprenderlo, pero es gracias a él por lo que nunca he tenido una cita. Recuerdo que siempre que un chico se me declaraba o trataba de hacerse más cercano a mí él sacaba a relucir sus posesivos celos y lo arruinaba todo. Desde entonces, aquel que se atreviera a pedirme una cita era considerado un valiente, Terry no pidió nada, pero de no ser por el chismoso lengua larga de Anthony, tal vez yo…

-¿No se supone que debes de estar trabajando? –le cuestiono a mi primo.

-A pues, pedí permiso para salir un rato, mi compañero está conduciendo por mí.

-¿Y sólo te saliste para esto? Te pueden despedir.

-Le dije al jefe que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-¿De vida o muerte? Eso muy exagerado.

-Dije que mi primita estaba en manos de un acosador y que si no te rescataba podrías matarlo.

-¡Maldición!

-Es broma, sólo le dije que era cuestión de vida o muerte, lo que me recuerda que tengo que regresar ya.

El lunes en la mañana salgo de mi casa con los ojos irritados, aun tengo muchísimo sueño, no me quejo porque ya me acostumbre de plano. Me da un poco de miedo volver a recorrer el sendero encantado que va hacia la escuela, ni siquiera sé porque me sigo yendo por ese camino, es decir, puedo irme por la carretera de los niños ricos, pero me dan muchas ganas de pasar por aquí.

Estoy empezando a escuchar muchos ruidos raros, tal vez este es el día en que los espectros que rondan por aquí se pongan frente a mí ¡horror! Las piernas me tiemblan y cada vez es más difícil moverlas para dar un insignificante paso. Algo que ya no se me hizo normal y me está haciendo perder la cordura son las risas malévolas que están detrás mío, no quiero voltear, me moriré del susto si lo hago y si no lo hago me quedare con la duda.

Ahora sí, ya no me puedo mover para nada, ¡dios mío! Si estas allá arriba sálvame. De repente me han quitado mi mochila y mi cuaderno de arte, por lo visto no eran fantasmas, es Daniel y su banda de rufianes. Desde que entre al colegio ellos se han empeñado en hacerme la vida de cuadritos, no puedo moverme sin que ellos intenten truncarme.

Daniel, ¿qué te hice para que me trates así? Viéndolo bien una persona como el no necesita motivos, él ve en mi un blanco fácil, eso es todo. Lo que ahora me preocupa es mi cuaderno de arte, me costos mucho trabajo realizar el dibujo del tazón de frutas, si se mancha o se arranca todo mi esfuerzo se habrá ido a la basura en un parpadeo.

-Daniel, por favor, devuélveme mis cosas.

-Veamos, veamos ¿Qué tiene aquí la pecosa fea?-dice uno de sus amigos esculcando mi mochila.

-¡Miren, miren! La hoja de atrás de este cuaderno está llena de corazones y todos dicen Terry. –se ríe Daniel.

-Uy, a la pobre le gusta Terry. –se burlan todos.

-Muy bien, ustedes se lo han buscado.

No puedo contenerme más, tomo del brazo al idiota que me quito el cuaderno y lo tiro al piso de una cargada. Todos me miran con pánico sueltan mis cosas y ahora sólo espero a que levanten a su amigo y salgan corriendo, pero no es como lo imagino, ellos se van sin siquiera esperar a ese pobre muchacho. Me dan ganas de gritar como en la tele "y a la próxima te ira peor", lo mejor es que me apresure, la puerta del colegio ya está a unos cuantos paso de mí, al menos no echaron a perder ninguna de mis pertenencias.

Antes de dar un paso alguien me agarra el hombro, ojala y esta vez no sea un verdadero fantasma o moriré de un infarto. Me doy cuenta de que no es así, se trata del maestro del club de karate. Me pregunto qué querrá.

-Disculpa, pero tienes algo de tiempo. –me dice.

-Pues sí, faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana, pero no creo que tardemos mucho.

-Eres una muchacha muy fuerte y esa cargada es la prueba.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada de lo que quiere decir.

-Seré directo con usted jovencita: ¿se uniría al club de karate?

Esto sí que me ha sacado de onda, ¿yo en el club de karate? Yo nunca había considerado unirme a ningún club del colegio, mucho menos al de karate, prácticamente no sé que responderle al sensei. Soy fuerte, ágil y me gustan los deportes, pero el karate es un poco rudo para mi gusto y no me imagino a mí como karateca.

-Creo que debo pensarlo.

-Sí, sí, no hay ningún problema, pero créame que usted sería un gran elemento en nuestro grupo.

La mirada que me lanza el sensei me quiere convencer, de eso no hay duda, ¿le digo que sí? Muy bien tienes un segundo para pensarlo Candy, ¡diablos! Se fue mientras hablaba, no sé, ¿sí o no?

-Creo que lo voy a intentar. –no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir.

-Muy bien, la veo el miércoles a las 13:00 hrs para empezar con su entrenamiento.

Insisto en que no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, ¿me arrepentiré algún día? Yo espero que no, sólo acaba de pasarme algo por la mente ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi tutor? Seguramente me mata.

Ya es hora de entrar a la escuela y ahora alguien me jala del brazo, bueno, ¿qué es lo que se traen todos hoy?, pueden llamarme y ya. Me doy cuenta de que esta vez se trata de Terry, he tenido mucha suerte en estos días, ¿no lo creen?

-Así que ahora te has unido al club de karate.

-Insisto en que eres un acosador.

-No digas esas tonterías. –me regaña. –Yo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para apoyarte.

-No gracias.

-¿Y ahora a que viene eso?

-No necesito de ti, puedo cuidarme yo sola y si no me crees pregúntale a Daniel y a su pandilla.

-Candy, por alguna razón tú me inspiras un sentimiento de protección no sé si sea normal, en fin, tal vez le pida un consejo a la psicóloga del colegio.

Terry, tú me haces sentir tan bien, tan querida y protegida, pero eso no significa que te necesite detrás de mí como un guardaespaldas. Me gustas, y ahora he encontrado un buen motivo para decirlo, no estoy preparada para decírtelo en tu cara, quizá un día lo sabrás de mi boca.

Sus ojos azules son preciosos, me derrito al verlos, no necesito que me digas algo para sentir que hablo contigo, tus ojos me dice tantas cosas. ¡Ay no! Me está mirando raro, seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que tengo la cara roja, no puedo evitar que la cara se me ponga así, ¡ya sé! Si aguanto la respiración se pondrá azul o morada envés de roja, debo de dejar de pensar en esas tonterías.

-Terry, tengo que irme a clases, falta poco para que suene la campana.

-Pero si tenemos cinco minutos de tolerancia después del toque, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Ninguna, en realidad, aunque si me quedo aquí un poco más voy a desmayarme de la emoción.

-Es que a mí no me gusta llegar tarde a clases. Y además tengo que llevarle los deberes a mí amiga Paty, está enferma y no pudo asistir hoy a clases.

-En ese caso para que no sientas sola puedes platicar conmigo en el descanso.

-No gracias, prefiero estar sola a echarme encima a un club de fans en minifalda azul y pompones blancos. Nos vemos.

Soy una tonta por haberlo rechazado, tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir, espero que en un día no muy lejano se me presente una nueva. ¿Verdad dios que me darás otra oportunidad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Debo decir que el almuerzo está de lo más aburrido sin tener con quien hablar, si Paty no hubiera faltado a clases probablemente estaría de lo más entretenida platicando con ella. ¿Todavía será tarde para aceptar el ofrecimiento de Terry? Mi estomago está satisfecho y creo que debo salir de la cafetería directamente a la biblioteca, tal vez lo mejor sea adelantar mis deberes para aburrirme un poco más en casa.

Pongo el primer pie fuera de la cafetería y lo que más me llama la atención es la mirada que me están lanzando algunas de mis compañeras, ¿Por qué me ven así? Digo, no es que antes no me echaran ojos de pistola, pero esta vez si me están dando mucho miedo. No seas cobarde Candy, acuérdate que estas aquí para estudiar y no para temerle a un par o más bien a una multitud de chicas.

Al salir me he encontrado con lo que provoca esas miradas, hay una manta colocada en las columnas del patio que dice "Candy ama a Terry". ¿Cómo es que sucedió esta barbaridad? Tengo que quitarla antes de que los profesores la vean o de plano me van a correr a patadas de la escuela.

-Candice White Andrew. –Me nombran

Volteo esperando que no sea algún prefecto o maestro, me alegra ver que es mi representante de grupo, Francis.

-Has leído el reglamento ¿verdad?

-Más o menos, digamos que sólo leí lo relacionado con el uniforme y las evaluaciones.

-Entonces te hago saber que según el artículo 140 párrafo 3 dice que las relaciones de noviazgo entre los estudiantes están estrictamente prohibidas. Si no me crees, toma, te doy una copia.

-Francis, no necesito una copia de un reglamento, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a quitar esto antes de que los maestros lo vean, todo esto es pura mentira.

-¿Significa que no eres la novia de Terry?

¿Mi representante no ha captado la idea o qué? Lo bueno es que ha aceptado a ayudarme, lo obligo a que me cargue es sus hombros para que pueda desatar esa manta, lo he logrado ahora sólo es cuestión de deshacernos de ella.

Mi representante esta temblando de miedo porque se considera el cómplice de un delito, bueno, es mi cómplice, pero lo que cometí no es un delito, sólo le pedí ayuda para frustrar esa jugarreta. ¿Se imaginan que Terry fuera realmente mi novio? Uy, no puedo evitar suspirar mientras pienso en eso. No, no puedo pensar así en un momento como este, ¡despierta pecas!

¿Saben una cosa? Francis es un sol, fue muy amable al ayudarme, sólo desearía que dejara de temblar. Desde que entre al colegio lo he visto muy distante a los demás; no practica ningún deporte, no parece tener una afición, propósito o incluso un sueño. Sinceramente me llama la atención con ese cabello rizado y ojos rasgados como si se los hubiera delineado para que se vieran así.

-¡Gracias, Francis!

-No me lo agradezcas, ojala y que nadie nos haya visto. No quiero tener ninguna llamada de atención.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso? A mí de hecho se me hizo muy divertido, sobre todo tu reacción.

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes. Oye, tú eres de lo más simpático, deberíamos charlar más a menudo.

Me mira raro, por lo que veo es la primera vez que alguien le dice que es simpático, conste que yo fui sincera y no lo quise alagar porque sí. La campana está sonando, ya es hora de volver a clases, bueno, al menos ya tengo quien me haga compañía. ¡Gracias dios!

Acabo de ver el calendario de mi agenda, falta poco para el 28 de enero, ¿saben que significa? Ofertas en el bazar del centro, ¡Sí! Tal vez me compre una nueva historieta para leer, una antología. Un segundo, ¿estoy pensando en un bazar nada más? ¡Qué tonta! El cumpleaños de Terry es ese mismo día, supongo que da lo mismo si le felicito o no, el ya tiene un club de fans que lo hará.

Si felicitara a Terry, ¿cómo lo tomaría? Seguramente sonreiría y diría algo así como "gracias", sé que suena un poco feo, pero a mí no me basta con un simple agradecimiento. Lo mejor será regalarle algo, lo malo es que no sé que le gustaría recibir de regalo de cumpleaños a un muchacho de 17 años, es más fácil regalarle a una mujer que a un hombre, de inmediato sabes que le gustaría a una mujer.

Bueno, ya veré después eso del regalo, lo mejor ahora es que me concentre en clase de matemáticas, si me distraigo un poco más le perderé el hilo y acabare sin entender completamente. Los murmullos de mis compañeras que se sientan detrás mío me están poniendo muy nerviosa, y lo que es peor, me distraen. ¿Qué dijo sobre despejar "x" o "y"? ¡Diablos! Están hablando de Terry y ya no quiero dejar de escucharlas, ¡ignóralas! No puedo.

Al final la clase acabó y yo no entendí muy bien eso del método de sustitución, te odio Terry, ¿Por qué diablos tienes que meterte en mi cabeza de esa manera? Tendré que pedirle a Francis que me ayude, ojala y que no se niegue, es mi última salvación. Me acercare con una sonrisa a su lugar y listo.

-Francis, ¿me explicas esto?

-¿No le entendiste? ¡Es la primera vez que escucho eso de ti!

-Me estuve distrayendo toda la clase, ese Terry hizo que distrayera.

-Es distrajera.

-Perdón. Bueno, me puedes hacer ese favor.

-OK, siéntate.

Debo admitir que Francis es excelente maestro, no me extraña que sea el mejor de la clase, Paty le pisa los talones y yo pues, digamos que estoy como a dos pasos de superarlo. ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió conversar con él desde el principio?

La hora de la salida se tardo un milenio en llegar, hoy la escuela estuvo muy diferente a los otros días, tuve muchas emociones y la verdad mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho si tengo un susto más. Francis me está haciendo compañía hasta la salida, a él su chofer lo espera y yo como de costumbre me iré a pie, pero ahora directo a la casa de Paty. Claro que antes llamare a Anthony para avisarle que llegare un poquito tarde.

-¡Ay no! No tengo cobertura en mi móvil.

-¿Enserio? –se sorprende Francis.

-No me digas que tu si tienes.

-Pues una mísera rayita, puedes usarlo para tu llamada.

-Mejor para un mensaje, así no acabare con tú crédito.

-No te preocupes, tiene suficiente para todas las llamadas que quieras realizar.

Bueno, le tomare la palabra, yo creo que Anthony se quedaría con la duda si sólo le mando un mensaje, es hora de marcarle al restaurante. Anthony siempre se escucha preocupado cuando lo llamo, como siempre me pide que le llame en caso de emergencia cree que cuando el teléfono suena es una emergencia. La llamada concluye con un fastidio, sé que se preocupa por mí, pero a veces exagera.

Antes de que Francis y yo crucemos la puerta nos hayamos con el club de fans de Terry en la entrada, todas están con una cara de odio, creo que me están mirando a mí, a no ser que Francis les haya hecho algo, ojala y que sea lo que acabo de imaginar, si no soy chica muerta.

-Candice White, queremos hablar contigo. –Me dice la presidenta.

Sin temor las sigo, Francis viene detrás de nosotros, parece que le preocupa lo que este grupito pueda hacerme, como dije antes, no tengo nada que temer, ¿verdad?

Me llevaron hasta el sendero que acostumbro cruzar para llegar al colegio, es un lugar solitario, no sé que pretendan trayéndome hasta acá. La presidenta es la que vuelve a hablar, las otras sólo me observan. Me imagino lo que se traen conmigo.

-Candice del 2-5, alias Candy. –dice la presidenta.

-Candy no es un alias, es el diminutivo de mi nombre nada más. –Les aclaró.

-Como sea, nosotras sólo queremos hacerte una pregunta de mujeres a mujer. –Lo que ha dicho suena muy lógico, de mujeres a mujer.

-Bueno, ¡escúpelo!

-¿Han oído? ¡Qué lenguaje más vulgar! –murmuran, francamente me están haciendo enojar.

-¿Es verdad lo que nos dijeron? ¿Es verdad que Terry y tú están saliendo juntos como pareja?

Les dejo la expresión que tiene mi rostro a su imaginación, ¿Terry y yo saliendo juntos y además que es mi novio? me encantaría que fuera verdad. Para mi mala suerte esto es una calumnia, es algo como la manta que encontré en el almuerzo.

-Bueno, es cierto que Terry ha salido conmigo, pero no es mi novio.

-Pero has salido con él ¿no? Eso ya es considerado traición entre nosotras, nadie tiene el derecho de acercarse a Terry de esa forma.

-¡Hey! Él no es de su propiedad, es un ser libre y puede hablar con quien se le dé la gana.

-Candice, las chicas y yo lo hemos discutido y decidimos que tú no puedes permanecer en este colegio, queremos que te largues lo antes posible. Este colegio no es para los de tú categoría.

Otra vez insisto, les dejo la expresión de mi cara a su imaginación, no sé si reírme o qué, lo que ellas me piden es una cosa tan ridícula y nada más por una tontería. Las chicas cambian su cara por una de susto, no comprendo que les pasa. El sonido de los cascos de un caballo me da la respuesta, es Terry cabalgando en su corcel.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, señoritas? –les cuestiona.

-Nada, príncipe. –responde la presidenta.

-Esto no me parece nada, ¿a que han traído a Candy a un lugar tan solitario? ¿No creo que le quieran invitarle una taza de té en este lugar lúgubre?

-Terry ¡qué bien que seas tú! Aclárales eso de que estamos saliendo.

-¿Estamos saliendo? Vaya, vaya.

-Príncipe, ¿eso es cierto o falso?

Terry se baja del caballo y empieza a caminar directo a donde estoy parada, estamos demasiado cerca. Les juro que ni siquiera lo vi venir, Terry, ¿qué crees que haces? Ha posado sus labios sobre los míos, no puedo creerlo, mi primer beso es robado.

Él mantiene sus ojos cerrados, pero yo no los puedo cerrar, es más, ni siquiera me puedo mover. No me siento feliz, me siento tan sorprendida y hostigada por la mirada de Francis y el club de Terry, ¿Por qué será? Me robo mi primer beso, tanto que he luchado a lo largo de mi vida por defenderlo. Terry se aleja y me mira con unos ojos tan extraños, por lo visto espera una respuesta, pues bien, aquí tiene mi respuesta.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te odio! –Digo golpeándolo con mi mochila.

Estoy tan avergonzada, no quiero que me vean a la cara, entonces salgo corriendo con la vista nublada. Por lo visto para los hombre el primer beso es como un juego y no entienden lo importante que es para una chica, yo soñaba con que mi primer beso sería mirando a los ojos a mi pareja y que los dos acercaríamos nuestros labios, pero nunca imagine que me arruinarían la ilusión de esa manera.

La hora de la cena ha llegado, Albert se tomó la molestia de cocinar a pesar de que estaba muy cansado después del trabajo. Según él, hoy no soy la misma y no tengo buen semblante. Para ser sincera no quiero contarles lo que me pasó, ¿se imaginan su reacción? Anthony incluso me toma la temperatura creyendo que estoy enferma, tal vez cree que he contraído influenza o algo por estilo.

Albert parece suplicarme con sus ojos que les diga lo que me pasó, no se los diré por más que me lancen sus indirectas. Cada que pienso en ello me siento extraña y en mi estomago sube y baja algo, son las llamadas mariposas supongo. Además siento como se me pone la cara roja, lo más curioso es que mis labios a penas y recuerdan los labios de Terry. No le digan a nadie, pero, eran muy suaves, ¿cuál será su secreto para tenerlos así?

-¿No nos vas a decir lo que tienes? –Me pregunta Albert –estas más extraña de lo normal.

-No me paso nada grave. Por cierto, Albert ¿has pensado en ser un chef?

-¿Para qué me quite el trabajo? Ni le metas esa idea en la cabeza porque te hago trizas. –me amenaza Anthony.

-No te enojes Anthony, recordaré no meterle ideas en la cabeza a Albert.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir qué tienes sí o no? –Albert es tan insistente.

-Es que me uní al club de karate del colegio y me preocupa lo que ustedes me digan.

-¡¿Karate? –dicen en coro.

-Eso es muy peligro, te pueden lastimar o lo que es peor los puedes lastimar tú a ellos, que es lo más probable. –dice Anthony.

-Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No son ustedes los primeros en decirme que practique un deporte?

-Sí, pero karate no es un deporte apto para una señorita tan joven. –alega Albert.

-Soy joven mas no frágil, la prueba está en el golpe en la cabeza.

En fin, por ahora me quedare discutiendo con este par acerca de mi nueva actividad, lo bueno de esto es que así no pensaré tanto en mi primer beso.

Martes 26 de enero, voy caminado por el sendero acostumbrado, la verdad he tomado una decisión, no me le voy a acercar a Terry nunca más, no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara. Aunque por lo visto, el destino no está de mi lado, Terry está parado junto a un árbol, bien, lo pasare de largo. Candy, si Terry te habla no voltees.

-Oye. –dice.

En mi acto para ignorarlo acabe chocando contra un árbol, me duele la nariz y solamente escucho las carcajadas de ese idiota. Como dije, soy joven mas no frágil, no me sangra la nariz, aunque si la siento hinchada.

-¡No te rías así!

-Es que fue muy chistoso. Las pecas se te pusieron rojas con el golpe.

-¡Cállate! No quiero oírte.

Terry deja de reír y camina hacia mí, no quiero más besos robados y me tapo los labios lo más rápido que puedo. Terry me está viendo raro, no parece tener ese tipo de intenciones.

-Ayer no puede controlarme, sin darme cuenta ya tenía mis labios sobre los tuyos.

No me dijo directamente que lo sentía, pero tomaré lo que acaba de decir como disculpa.

-Por cierto, ¿hoy también te pusiste labial de cereza?

-¡¿Y a ti eso qué diablos te importa?

Es mejor que me vaya, total, él nada más quiere hablar de lo que hizo ayer. Ya casi es hora de que suene la campana, no pienso llegar tarde a mi clase por Terry, de repente me toma del brazo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Por qué no deja las cosas tal y como están?

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta? Sólo te di un beso inocente.

-Para ti pudo haber sido un beso inocente, pero para mí fue mi primer beso. –estoy furiosa, ninguna otra palabra más que esa describen mi sentir en estos momentos, entonces lo jalo de la corbata y lo atraigo hacia mi amenazándolo con mi puño. – ¡Maldito mocoso malcriado, pedazo de idiota, quiero que me regreses mi primer beso, eres un ladrón, destruiste uno de mis sueños!

Ya no lo soporto más, creo que voy a… voy a… llorar. Lo suelto y me echo a correr rumbo a la puerta de la escuela, lo odio, como pudo hacerme esto, yo quería un beso romántico no un beso robado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Hoy es mi primer día en el club de karate, espero que todo esto me ayude a olvidar, todo el día he tenido ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago, ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy muy fuerte y no lloro tan fácilmente y menos por causan de un muchacho. Me he cambiado de uniforme y me puse el deportivo, obviamente tengo que practicar con el traje de karate, pero como soy nueva eso no tiene importancia.

Antes de abrir la puerta suspiro con fuerza y entonces ya es hora de entrar. Me quedo muy sorprendida al ver como todos ya están más que puestos practicando patadas y golpes, algunos perfeccionan sus katas, mientras que yo soy la única principiante y que trae uniforme deportivo en vez de un karategi. Todos los chicos aquí, incluidas las tres chicas, son muy hábiles y por lo visto fuertes, me pregunto si podre igualarlos, ya todos son cinta verde.

Me acerco al maestro para saludarlo y este me recibe con un apretón de manos, por lo visto le alegra que yo esté aquí, de su maleta empieza a sacar un montón de papeles que espera que le traiga llenos la próxima practica, además de una copia del reglamento de karate-do y el vocabulario que se utiliza para hablar en el dojo.

-¡Atención! –grita el maestro y todos se forman en dos filas con los puños al frente.

Me presenta y me pide formarme atrás entre dos compañeros para que pueda guiarme con ellos. Me quito los zapatos y los calcetines y me pongo entre un chico y una chica. La práctica empieza con un poco de calentamiento, hasta ahora todo bien, me agrada el karate.

El maestro iba a poner las katas básicas para que yo los aprendiera, todos estaban de acuerdo, algunos dijeron que eso les ayudaría a repasar, eso significa que debo memorizar cada movimiento para no atrasar más su entrenamiento, bien Candy, tú puedes. Empezamos las katas, pero todos nos distrajimos por culpa de la puerta que se abría. Entro con una cara de despreocupado un muchacho que ya llevaba en su karategi un cinturón negro, que envidia me da.

-Archie-san. –dijo el maestro enojado. –llega tarde, usted es quien debería poner el ejemplo, es el capitán de la selección de karate de nuestro colegio.

-Perdón, bueno, como se dice aquí: sumimasen.

De repente cuando lo veo se me enchina toda la piel de la espalda, parezco un gato, ese muchacho me recuerda mucho a otro con ese comportamiento… ¡es igual a Terry!

-Archie-san, colóquese al frente, estamos practicando las katas básicas.

-¿No me diga que otra vez habrá una demostración? –pregunta inconforme.

-Es que tenemos una nueva compañera. –dice señalándome.

No me gusta cómo me mira Archie, parece me quiere comer viva. Archie se pone frente a mí y continuamos con el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento termino después de tres horas, ¿que si estoy hecha polvo? Claro que sí, esto fue muy cansado, no estoy acostumbrada a tres horas de deporte, pero con una ducha con agua bien fría me sentiré mejor y cuando llegue a casa me daré un masaje con bálsamo para el dolor de brazos y piernas. Es hora de ir a las regaderas de la escuela.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y ya es hora de irme a casa, van a dar las 16:30 y si demoro un poco más no tendré tiempo de llevarle los deberes a Paty. Ella me dijo que probablemente mañana ya se presentaría a clases, espero que ya se sienta mejor, porque aunque suene muy cursi yo la extraño mucho.

Antes de cruzar la salida de los vestidores de mujeres alguien me jala del brazo y me atrae con fuerza contra él. El impacto me ha dejado confundida por eso tardo en darme cuenta de que es Archie.

-¿Qué quieres, Archie?

-Saludarte, no siempre me topo con una belleza como la tuya en el club. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de tu existencia que adorna los pasillos de este colegio tan aburrido?

¿Les digo cual es mi impresión completa de este tipo? Es un don Juan y eso es lo que lo diferencia de Terry.

-Archie, creo que ya me tengo que ir y si me soltaras sería mucho más fácil irme, el tiempo es oro, ¿nunca lo habías escuchado?

-Candy, ¿verdad? Tienes una fuerza tan encantadora en tus palabras, nunca me equivoco cuando le digo esto a una mujer: ¡te amo Candice White Andrew!

Alguien trate de imaginar la expresión de mi cara, puedo tener la que ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando no sea un sonrisa. No puedo creer que me este diciendo esto, es decir, nos acabamos de conocer. Para mí que ni sabe lo que está diciendo, sólo cree que me ama, pero no es así. ¡Ahora tengo que zafarme de esto! ¡Dios, ayúdame!

-¿Sabes una cosa? yo no creo que lo que dices sea correcto porque si lo piensas bien puede ser otra cosa, no puedes amar a alguien que acabas de conocer.

-Pero Candy, ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista? Eso es lo me paso a mí.

-Creo que nunca he experimentado con el amor a primera vista. –los nervios me están haciendo reír como una psicópata, tengo buscar una forma de escaparme de esta.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita ahora mismo?

-¿Una cita? No gracias, tengo mucho por hacer. Tal vez otro día, otro año, en otra vida, pero ahorita no se puede. ¡Bye, bye!

Me zafé de su molesto abrazo y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la salida, sin embargo el es tan rápido como yo y me jala del saco, pues si quiere mi saco, se lo regalo, y me lo quito dejándolo atrás junto con él, este sí que es un acosador. Corrí a esconderme en el salón de arte, tengo la esperanza de que no se me acerque aquí. Estoy observando la puerta de salida, está ahí con mi saco en las manos, por lo visto no piensa moverse ahí en un buen rato.

No me queda más que estar arrinconada en el salón de arte, lo peor es que ya me está dando hambre, sólo espero que mi estomago no haga tanto ruido para que no me encuentre. Me asomo una vez más, por lo visto se ha ido, al fin. Tengo que suspirar para que se me vaya el susto. Ahora que lo pienso ¡ese idiota tiene mi saco! Si no me presento con el uniforme completo no me van a dejar entrar mañana.

Salgo muy despacio del salón y me dirijo corriendo a la puerta, sin embargo, no vi de donde vino, Archie me acorrala como si fuera un ratoncito indefenso, ¡dios mío! si no haces algo este gato me va a comer viva.

-¿Vas a salir conmigo?

-No, no, no y no.

Archie está loco, de nueva cuenta me abraza y parece que quiere llegar directo a mis labios, otra vez no, no quiero. Candy golpéalo pronto.

-¡Oye! -Gritan a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Terry! –lo reconozco, me alegra tanto verlo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el príncipe del colegio, ¿se puede saber que quieres?

-Quiero que dejes en paz a esa chica.

-Ella no es de tú propiedad, además estamos muy ocupados, deja de interrumpir.

-¿Ocupados? Tú eres el que quiere abusar de mí.

-¿Abusar? Eso suena horrible saliendo de tus labios, nena. –dice Archie

-¿Cómo se nota que no te has enterado de nada? Ella es mi chica y por eso no tienes ningún derecho a besarla.

-¡Terry! –le grito.

-¿Es cierto lo que "este" está diciendo, Candy?

-Hemos salido y me ha besado pero…

-¡¿Besado?

Archie me soltó y aprovecho para escabullirme y alejarme lo más que puedo de este loco, ni Casanova debió de haber estado tan loco. Archie parece estar confundo y no deja de ver a Terry con unos ojos asesinos, bueno si no van a hacer nada, me voy.

En casa de Paty recordé que Archie se quedo con mi saco, ¡dios mío! no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte. Es la hora de entrar a casa de mi amiga, su casa es tan grande y de verdad me sorprende que nunca se pierda, bueno, la costumbre es como una guía.

Paty ya no está en cama y en vez de eso está sentada en su escritorio adelantándose todo lo que pueda en sus estudios, que chica más estudiosa.

-¡Hola! Candy eres muy buena, gracias por traerme mis tareas.

-No hay de qué.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu saco?

-Casanova me lo robó.

-Pero Casanova está muerto.

-Pues creo que este es su reencarnación, es el idiota de Archie, el capitán de karate.

-¿Archie? Ese chico es considerado como el segundo más asediado del colegio, no es que le pise los talones a Terry, pero casi le da batalla en atractivo y popularidad.

-¡Wow! Eso si no lo esperaba, pero para mí Terry siempre será el mejor, aunque todavía no lo perdono por lo que me hizo.

-¿El beso?

-¡No lo digas!

-Eso significa que no piensas asistir a "la noche de las hadas", ¿verdad?

-¿La noche de las hadas? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la noche en que las chicas le celebran su cumpleaños a Terry, se convirtió en tradición del colegio desde que Terry entró.

No sabía de la existencia de tal fiesta, Paty me siguió contando lo que las chicas de secundaria y preparatoria acostumbran hacer en esa noche, yo acabo de entrar al colegio por eso no sé nada de nada. Me parece buena idea ir, pero eso sería como ir a un concierto y no poder tener contacto con tú ídolo, eso no me agrada mucho.

-Podemos ir junto con una amiga, ella tiene un pase para 5 personas, nos divertiremos. –me dice Paty.

-¡Suena genial! Sólo una última pregunta, ¿los hombres están invitados?

-Sí, prácticamente es un baile y Terry no puede ser el único hombre en él, ¿te imaginas que sólo hubiera un hombre?

-Entonces hay que invitar a Francis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

¿Saben que día es hoy? ¡Exacto! es 28 de enero. Paty y su amiga han venido por mí y yo bajo con mis mejores galas, unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, nada mal, ¿o sí? Paty y su amiga están luciendo unos preciosos vestidos: el de Paty es rosa y el de su amiga es azul, esta misma me agarra por los hombros, me dice que no le gusta para nada mi forma de vestir y horrorizada me regresa al interior de mi casa, detrás nuestro vienen Paty y una señora que parece ser la nana de la chica.

-Candy, ¿tienes vestidos? –me preguntan.

-Pues no, usarlos no me gusta mucho.

-¡Qué bueno que traigo guardarropa de repuesto! nana, que suban todo acá, tenemos tiempo para hacer un milagro.

-Como usted diga, señorita Alicia.

Así que se llama Alicia, la cara de esta chica se me hace muy familiar, creo que la he vito en el 2-3 en varias ocasiones.

-Candy, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Me gusta el rojo.

-Entonces será azul, que bueno que te guste ese color.

De la nada la nana saca una maleta llena de maquillaje y empujándome sobre una silla empieza a maquillarme, la verdad se siente incomodo que otra persona te maquille. Yo no acostumbro a maquillarme, únicamente me pongo un poco de labial y de ahí no paso.

Alicia me entrega un vestido de color azul marino muy lindo y también demasiado corto para mi gustos, está a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, me ruso a usar esto en público con estos tirantes tan delgados.

-Candy, ¿Qué esperas para salir, las zapatillas te esperan?

-Alicia, es probable que se sienta incomoda. –dice Paty.

-¡Tonterías! Ese vestido me lo diseñaron en parís, una chica como Candy debería sentirse dichosa de usarlo.

-¡No pienso salir así!

-Nana, sácala de allí.

-Como usted diga.

La nana me saca a jalones de la habitación donde estaba y me sienta a la fuerza en una silla para ponerme las zapatillas, me veo en un espejo y sinceramente creo que me veo bonita, pero me veo mucho más incómoda. Las chicas aplauden como si hubieran tenido una victoria, les guata como me veo, en fin, creo que es mejor que no vayamos antes de que me arrepienta. Es una noche muy fría y no me atrevo a salir así de mi casa.

De repente se abre la puerta y veo que es Albert seguido por Anthony.

-¡Candice White! –me grita Albert. –Ni creas que te voy a dejar salir semidesnuda a la calle.

-Estas exagerando, Albert. -alcanzo a decir.

-Ese vestido llama mucho la atención. –reclama Anthony.

-¡Vuelve aquí jovencita! –reclama Albert tratando de detenerme.

-Nana, ¡detenlos hasta que nos vayamos!

-Sí, señorita.

La señora los atrajo hasta ella y los amarró en una silla a cada uno, que mal, yo también quisiera quitarme esta ropa.

La escuela se ve tan diferente ahora, hay rosas rojas por todas partes. También yo me veo tan diferente, parezco gallo espinado y estos tacones me están lastimando, quien diría que ser un hada era una tortura.

Antes de entrar al salón de baile un par de chicas nos entregan un antifaz y una rosa, ¡dios mío! ¿Por qué harán tantas tonterías los ricos? Por dentro todo era como estar dentro de un sueño, habían esculturas de hielo y jarrones repletos de rosas, manteles blancos, pero las luces que los focos lanzaban era azul, eso me hizo sentir como si estuviera en el espacio.

La mesa de regalos esta al fondo, yo no pienso entregarle mi regalo a Terry, lo siento insignificante comparado con todo lo está ahí, es mejor que me lo quede porque podría usarlo para algo lindo.

-Candy, ¿le vas a dar tú regalo a Terry? –me pregunta Francis tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué? No digas esas tonterías, no le compre nada.

-Claro que sí, te vi esta tarde en el centro comercial comprándolo.

-Francis, estoy segura de que no necesita mi regalo, y si le dices a alguien que le compre un regalo juro que te mato.

Francis tiembla como gelatina, creo mi cara de ira realmente es aterradora, no volveré a usarla.

La mesa que estaba reservada para Alicia es una de las más cercanas a la de Terry, espero que me vea y que diga "te ves lindísima" y yo le diga "muchas gracias, pero me no veo tan linda como tú". Debo dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, ¿enserio me atrevería a decirle eso a Terry? Quizás no, pero puedo pensarlo, eso si no me lee la mente.

Todos guardan silencio y una orquesta empieza a tocar, una chica entra tirando flores y entre las flores entra Terry vestido con un esmoquin muy elegante. Se me va a salir el corazón de la impresión, ¿no será un sueño?

-Paty, ¿ves lo que yo veo? –le pregunto pegándole en el hombro.

-Sí, es Terry.

-Hoy está especialmente guapo, ¿no les parece?

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

-Eso es porque tú eres hombre y no lo entiendes Francis. –dice Alicia.

El salón se lleno de gritos, yo quiero gritar también, aunque prefiero contenerme para no molestar más a mis amigos. Alicia esta tan callada como yo y poco impresionada como Paty, supongo que es la costumbre.

Terry se sienta en la mesa de honor al lado de las chicas de su club de fans, pensándolo bien sería buena idea unírmeles. La presidenta se pone de pie solicitando que todos se pongan de pie para cantarle el happy birthday a Terry. Yo empiezo a cantar, pero no dejo de mirar el bolso donde está el regalo de Terry, como que sí tengo ganas de dárselo.

-Candy, te ves muy triste. –me dice Alicia. -¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-No, para nada, yo siempre soy así.

-Claro que no, te conozco bien y tú nunca te pones así de seria. –dice Paty.

-Entonces creo que es sólo por el vestido.

-Mejor quita esa cara, porque creo que por eso mi primo no deja de mirar para acá.

-¿tu primo, Alicia?

-Me refiero a Terry.

-¿¡Tú primo es Terry!

-Así es, ¿por qué creen que tengo un pase para 5 personas?

Alicia me sorprende, nunca me imagine que fuera pariente de Terry, pero de todas formas le agradezco que me permitiera estar aquí cerca de Terry.

Comenzó el baile y yo realmente no tengo la menor intención de participar en él, no me siento cómoda ni con ánimos, hubiera preferido usar una ropa menos corta, siento como tuviera la toalla del baño enredada en vez de un vestido. Lo mejor será retirarme un rato mientras mis amigos se divierten, además Terry también está participando en el baile, hace rato que no lo veo en su mesa.

Mejor voy al baño a tratar de desmaquillarme, mi piel siente mucha comezón por culpa del polvo, me desharé también de este molesto antifaz. En los escalones que llevan al baño me quedo trabada por culpa de los tacones, nadie me ve, entonces puedo quitármelos y andar descalza un rato, conozco el lugar perfecto para descansar los pies.

En cuanto salí del baño me vine al jardín detrás del salón de danza. Mis pies se sienten más relajados y mi cara más fresca después de que me quite no sé cuantas capas de maquillaje, la nana se pasó un poco. Voy a quedarme aquí un rato hasta que los famosos fuegos artificiales de los que tanto habló Paty aparezcan en el cielo. Aprovecho para sacar mi labial favorito para hidratar mis labios resecos por el lápiz labial, pero algo me detiene.

-Ni creas que me volveré a poner esta cosa de nuevo.

Me acerque a un bote de basura y me deshice de mi labial, no me gusta que mis labios tengan sabor a cereza, desde hoy pura crema para el fugo labial, el labial de cereza me recuerda lo que perdí hace unos días.

-¿Por qué estas tan solitaria? –me pregunta una voz bastante familiar.

-¡Terry!

-Hace mucho frio, te puedes resfriar si te descubre así, ponte tu saco.

-Mi saco del uniforme, ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

-Eso es un secreto, lo malo es que al pobre Archie le duele la nariz.

-Pobre Archie.

En el fondo eso me alegra, se lo merece por ser un don Juan. Mañana que lo vea en la práctica de karate tratare de pasar desapercibida, no quiero que intente besarme de nuevo.

Terry se dirige hasta donde yo estoy y se sienta a mi lado, esto si me pone muy nerviosa, siento mi cuerpo temblar y no creo que sea por el frio que se siente en esta noche. Si, exacto, es porque Terry esta aquí conmigo, me da cosa.

-Te ves muy linda con ese vestido.

-No, que va. -¡Hey! Esto no era lo que planeaba decirle, Terry, me hiciste cambiar mi dialogo.

-Aunque ese no es tú estilo, ¿cierto? Es que te ves muy incómoda.

-Pues, no me gusta mucho usar ropa así.

Otra vez nos quedamos callados, necesito un tema de conversación con urgencia, no me gusta estar en silencio, si no fuera tan serio y yo tan tímida con él a lo mejor todo sería mucho menos estresante. Terry, dime algo, por favor. ¿Me abra leído la mente o algo? Sus brazos me rodean, su abrazo es tan cálido y tan tierno, mi corazón no deja de latir y me pregunto si puede sentirlo como yo siento el de él.

-Oye, Candy.

-¿Dime?…

Cuando volteo a ver a Terry fui recibida por un beso, ¿saben? realmente ahora que vuelvo a sentir sus labios me doy cuenta de que no es para nada molesto. ¡Dios, mil gracias por hacer que mi primer beso fuera robado! Pero sobre todo, gracias por permitir que Terry fuera el ladrón.

-Sigues temblando.

-No te preocupes, es por el frío. Terry, no te preocupes por mí.

-Si se trata del frío y no de mí, toma mi saco.

Terry ha colocado su saco sobre mis hombros y vuelve a abrazarme, quiero permanecer así para siempre, entre sus brazos. Pero una pregunta asalta mi mente, ¿Qué siente el por mí? ¿Sólo protección? O es… ¿amor? ¡Ay! Se me va a salir el corazoncito del pecho, Cupido te pasaste conmigo ¿no se te hace?

-Terry, yo…

Tomo a Terry de las mejillas y lo jalo hasta que queda cerca de mi rostro, una parte de mi acaba de reaccionar y me detengo antes de plantarle un beso, lo suelto y me volteo disimulada. Terry se empieza a reír, yo no le veo la gracia a eso.

-Candy, ¿no me digas que te avergonzaste?

-Bueno, yo no sé besar y creo que quise poner en práctica algo que vi en una película. –le digo juntando mis dedos.

La plática la interrumpieron los fuegos artificiales, creo que ya es hora de irme reuniendo con los muchachos.

-Debo irme, ya es hora de volver.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento, con permiso, Terry.

-¡Princesa!

-¡No me llames así!

-Lo siento, pero si me pongo a discutir contigo no te vas ir tan pronto, las peleas contigo duran un siglo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Idiota!

Ahora que lo recuerdo no le he dado su regalo, tengo que sacarlo de mi bolsa pronto.

-¿Y ahora que estas buscando, Candy?

-Espera, es tu regalo, aquí lo tienes. –le digo lanzándoselo, la verdad es que es muy bueno atrapando.

-¿Qué es?

-Averígualo tú mismo, no vemos luego.

_**Fin de este capítulo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Este viernes me siento tan contenta, no me atrevo a contarle a mis compañeros lo que me paso ayer mientras ellos estaban en la fiesta, cada vez que yo lo recuerdo se me suben los colores y ya no puedo ni hablar. Paty y Francis me miran como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica enamorada, ahora creo que me he enamorado de Terry, a pesar de ser un chico muy odioso es un osito de felpa.

Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo en equipo, saldremos un poquito tarde y ya avise a mi maestro de karate que por desgracia hoy no podre asistir puntualmente, también le avise a los neuróticos de Albert y Anthony. Hubieran visto como se pusieron cuando me vieron llegar ayer con los tacones en la mano para no hacer ruido, creo que la erupción de un volcán es menos peligrosa comparada con la que ellos hacen cuando se enfadan.

Íbamos atravesando el caminito que iba rumbo a la biblioteca discutiendo que tipo de información usaríamos para exponer cuando de la nada apareció Archie para raptarme, intente soltarme de su mano, pero el idiota es demasiado fuerte. Me llevó detrás del salón de danza y con esa mirada que tanto odio me arrincona como si fuera un ratón.

-Dulce Candy –me dice.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "dulce Candy"?

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy molesto contigo por haber dejado plantado a tu futuro marido en la práctica de hoy.

-¿Mi qué? ¿Plantado en dónde?

-No te angusties, podemos aprovechar un rato libre hasta que te vayas.

-No tengo ningún rato libre, tengo que preparar una exposición.

Archie se pega más contra mí, la verdad estoy temblando, lo voy a matar si no se quita ahorita mismo, este es un maldito idiota que viola mi espacio personal, levanto la mano y lo golpeo en la nariz. Con ese golpe Archie se puso a quejarse esperando que no le deformara su "bello" rostro.

-¡Cálmate! Nada más fue un golpecito, ni te salió sangre y no dudo que en karate recibas golpes peores.

-Una cosa es el deporte y otra la estética. Sin embargo te robaré un beso, no me importa si es el tercero o el séptimo, voy a besarte.

-¡No quiero! –grito empujándolo.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mi novia! –grita Terry entrando en la escena.

-¿Novia? Dulce Candy, ¿enserio e tu novio?

-Claro que no. –lo niego

La cara de Terry me parece más pálida de repente, ¿estará enfermo?

-Lo ves, ya lo oíste, así que piérdete.

Terry camina hacia mí y me jala del brazo para llevarme a no sé dónde. Afuera de la cancha de tenis me suelta y enojado.

-Candy, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

-Pues… ¿hablas de cuando estuvimos solos y… me… me besaste?

-Exactamente.

-Ni lo digas porque me da pena.

-Como sea, quiero preguntarte algo relacionado con eso, ¿crees que yo hubiera besado a una chica que no es mi novia?

Ahora caigo, eso significa que Terry me pidió ser su novia indirectamente, ¡shock! Este es el peor shock en el que he caído.

-Terry, yo no lo sabía.

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees tú que soy?

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que éramos novios si tu no me lo pediste de manera normal? –le reclamo

-¡Ah! Entonces querías que llegara con un ramito de flores y te dijera "¿quieres ser mi novia?" ese no es mi estilo.

-Aunque no sea tu estilo es mucho mejor que andar besando a las chicas sin permiso.

-Ayer me diste permiso, yo sólo te estaba demostrando mis sentimientos.

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora… ¿seguimos siendo novios?

-Después de esto, déjame pensar un tiempo. -dice mirándome con seriedad

-¿Entonces vamos a terminar en el segundo día de noviazgo? No es justo, tú hubieras sido mi primer novio.

-¿El primero? Pero ya tienes 16 años.

-No tiene nada de malo tener tu primer novio a los 16 años.

-Pues te diré…

Terry se ve muy pensativo, estoy segura de que vamos a terminar sin que yo me diera cuenta de que habíamos empezado, esto sí es lo más tonto y cruel que me ha tocado vivir en esta vida, al menos el segundo beso si fue mucho mejor a lo que siempre soñé.

-Ya lo pensé y seguimos siendo novios, te veo después de tú práctica de karate.

Terry me da un beso y se va, ¿es normal sentirse tan de repente en el paraíso? Soy la chica más feliz del mundo. Estoy tan contenta este día, desde la otra semana me han pasado cosas maravillosas, nunca me imagine que todas mis fantasías se harían realidad, tengo miedo de que esto forme parte de una de ellas y Terry realmente no sea mi novio.

Terry y yo salimos del colegio tomados de la mano, es la primera vez que un chico me toma la mano de esa forma, en el sendero nos encontramos con su club de fans, estaban con los ojos llorosos al vernos llegar. Ellas corrieron hacia Terry y le empezaron a reclamar del porque se había convertido en mi novio.

-Muchachas, yo no le puedo pertenecer a todas.

-Pero es que no es justo, nosotras nos hemos esforzado por ganarnos tu corazón y mira como nos pagas. –dice la presidenta.

-Lo siento, hagan lo que quieran con el club, no importa porque me doy cuenta de que sólo era un truco para seducirme.

-Te equivocas. –lo corrige la presidenta. –este club no nació para seducir a nadie, nació para apoyar a Terry y para demostrarle a todos lo maravilloso que es, pero ahora que tiene novia muchas están dejando el club y tengo miedo de que desaparezca por culpa de la arpía que tienes al lado.

-¡¿Arpía? –decimos Terry y yo en coro.

La presidenta empezó a llorar, no me queda más que tratar de consolarla, así soy yo. La presidenta se echo a llorar en mí y yo tenía ganas de seguirla, es tan triste que el club de fans de Terry desaparezca.

-Chicas, el club no tiene que desaparecer, lo reviviremos juntas, es mas a partir de hoy yo formare parte del club también. –les digo.

-¿Quieres que un club de fans dedicado a tu novio continué? –me preguntan las muchachas.

-No tiene nada de malo, a mí también me encantaría tener un club de fans.

-Desde hoy la llamáremos Lady Candy.

-No, Candy está bien para mí.

Han pasado las semanas y Terry y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables, no crean que el incidente con sus fans quedo arreglado en un 100% porque las chicas que abandonaron el club formaron el club anti-pecas, desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de club no deja de llamarme pecas, me hace enojar pero me siento emocionada.

Como de costumbre, Archie sigue acosándome, parece que no le importa que Terry sea mi novio, ahora soy cinta amarilla, y espero alcanzar la verde, gracias a eso puedo combatir con Archie y desquitarme de todas las que me ha hecho. Suena un poco cruel o sonaría un poco cruel si no se lo mereciera.

Recuerdan la manta que decía "Candy ama a Terry", fue Daniel quien la colocó para vengarse, pero Terry se encargo de él y juró no volver a molestar de nuevo.

Paty y Francis siguen siendo mis amigos y ahora se preparan para participar en la olimpiada de matemáticas, juraron traer el primer lugar para el colegio, espero que lo logren. Alicia, a ella sólo la veo en casa de Terry, porque en el colegio ni se aparece delante de nosotros.

Está por comenzar la temporada de teatro del colegio y el club, al que Terry pertenece, está preparándose para la puesta en escena de "Romeo y Julieta", por eso casi no he visto a Romeo, es decir a Terry, está muy ocupado ensayando, en dos semanas va a ser la representación y ya tengo reservado un asiento en primera fila.

Hoy he salido temprano de mi práctica de karate y estoy viendo el ensayo de Terry en vivo, el profesor de teatro me dejo entrar gracias a que Terry, lo convenció. ¿Saben una cosa? Terry es el mejor actor del mundo, sus movimientos, su voz, memoria, todo lo hace de maravilla. El me hace sentir la obra como si de verdad estuviera en Verona presenciando el amor de Romeo y Julieta.

Terry acabó su ensayo y lo voy a buscar detrás del escenario, donde sus compañeros dicen que esta, lo encontré repasando la escena del balcón, ¡dios esa es mi escena favorita! No hago ruido para seguir viéndolo, es el Romeo más guapo del mundo, mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

Fue entonces que un rechinido que no me gustos nada se escucho a mi lado, entonces veo para arriba y noto como unas tablas están por caerse arriba de mi.

-¡Candy, quítate!

Terry me empuja rápido y él cae sobre mí, parece que ninguno de los dos está herido, pero tenerlo así de cerca me eriza la piel.

-¿Estás bien, Terry?

-Sí y ¿tú?

-Si te quitaras de arriba de mi a lo mejor estaría de maravilla.

-Perdón. –dice Terry tratando de levantarse.

Antes de que Terry se levantara ya estábamos rodeados por sus compañeros del club.

-Oye Terry esas cosas no se hacen en un lugar público.

-¡Se equivocan no es lo que parece! –decimos en coro.

-Sí, como no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Una semana antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta ocurrió una desgracia, la actriz designada para Julieta se enfermos de las anginas y esto la dejo incapacitada para ser Julieta. Los chicos del club de teatro me propusieron a mí para hacer el papel y que creen ahora soy Julieta Capuleto. Aprenderme los diálogos fue fácil, pero actuar es lo que más se me ha complicado en estos últimos días, el profesor dice que he mejorado y Terry dice que sólo necesito decir los diálogos con mayor fluidez porque me trabo mucho.

Terry y yo hemos estado practicando hasta en el recreo. Romeo y Julieta es una obra maravillosa y desde hoy se ha convertido en mi obra favorita. Paty y Francis me han ayudado a repasar en casa o por teléfono, pero todavía me siento un poco sobreactuada, soy una chica enamorada y debo tener la fuerza en lo que digo.

Anthony y Albert desaprueban que Terry y yo actuemos juntos, pero más desaprueban que en la vida real sí seamos una pareja que ya va para sus cinco meses. Aunque yo sospecho que a ellos les simpatiza Terry y mucho.

Les contaré de la noche que lo invite a cenar a casa.

Terry llegó guapo y muy puntual, Albert y Anthony lo intentaban matar con la mirada, pero Terry fue más astuto y esquivó cada mal gesto.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi princesa? – Le preguntó Albert

-Las mejores, se lo aseguro señor –respondió Terry con seriedad, no parecía nada nervioso.

-¿Enserio no planea usarla y después de casarse dejarla encerrada en una casa con siete hijos? –le vuelve a preguntar Albert, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Terry se atragantó con la comida, como siempre le di un par de palmaditas en la espalda mientras tosía.

-Señor Albert, está usted exagerando ¿no le parece? Candy y yo somos aun muy jóvenes para pensar en "esas cosas" –aclaró Terry

-¿Entonces no van a casarse? –le preguntó Anthony.

Terry se atraganto de nuevo, ahora de la nada, lo que ese par le preguntaba lo incomodaba mucho, no sólo a él si no que a mí también.

-Primos, no digan esas tonterías, ¿han visto dramas en la televisión verdad?

-Sólo uno y los protagonistas terminaron casados y viviendo felices para siempre. –dijo Anthony.

Esa noche sí que fue incomoda, yo sólo quería presentar a mi novio y lo hice, ahora bueno que se conformen con saber que tiene las mejores intenciones.

A la familia de Terry no la he conocido porque sus padres siempre están muy ocupaos, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo solo, él me ha dicho que no le molesta, aunque yo creo que es todo lo contrario. Yo le he dicho que me tiene para siempre a su lado y por eso no debe sentirse solo, porque pertenece a mi vida. Sé que lo que acabo de decir es un poco cursi, pero ¿qué chica enamorada no es cursi?

La noche de estreno ha llegado, por fin podre lucir el traje de Julieta que me queda maravilloso, bueno por lo menos eso pienso yo y claro, Terry. Los asientos están llenos y veo a todos mis amigos y no tan amigos, a estos últimos mejor llamémosles conocidos: están Paty y Francis, el club de fans de Terry, Daniel y su pandilla, Alicia, el club anti-pecas, Archie, Albert y Anthony.

Estamos todos listos, no tengo nervios porque voy a interpretar un papel que represento a diario, una chica enamorada, Terry hay que dar lo mejor y vamos a transformarnos en Romeo y Julieta por una noche. Primera llamada, segunda llamada, tercera llamada y… el telón se abre.

Terry me hace sentir como si realmente fuera Julieta, ahora no nos estamos diciendo nuestros sentimientos como de costumbre, estamos contando al mundo la historia de amor más grande de todos los tiempos. Las palabras salen al natural, él me prometió que al terminar la obra me llevaría a tomar un helado flotante, me encanta el helado flotante como el de nuestra primera cita.

Aquel día Terry fue por mí a casa para llevarme a pasear, estuvimos dando vueltas toda la tarde por el centro hasta que notamos que estábamos muy sedientos. Terry y yo decidimos ir a tomar un helado flotante.

Terry llegó hasta la mesa donde lo estaba esperando con un solo helado y un par de popotes.

-¿No me digas que lo vamos a compartir? –le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no? Mira, aquí hay un montón de parejas compartiendo un solo helado.

Entre los dos terminamos con un helado, nuestra sed se acabo y pues me dio frio con el helado, Terry me abrazo para calentarme un poco y me llevo a casa, espero que hoy sea algo igual o mejor a ese día.

Finalmente llego la escena en la que romeo se envenena y besa a Julieta, escucho todo el dialogo de Terry y los murmullos del público. Al terminar de decir sus líneas Terry me beso, yo no quise soltar sus labios ni el tampoco quería, hizo que la muerte de Romeo se retrasara un poquito.

-¡Mi princesa! –escuche la voz de Albert.

-¡Candy! –era la voz de Anthony.

-¡Dulce Candy! –Un segundo, ¿ese fue Archie?

La obra termino, yo me levante del suelo llorando y Terry me abrazo para consolarme.

-No llores, todo está bien.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Candy, yo estoy contigo.

Terry yo nos dimos un beso, pero al momento de dárnoslo el telón volvió a abrirse y todo el público nos vio.

-¡Te voy a matar, Terry! –grito Archie.

-¡Yo lo voy a matar antes que tú! –le dijo Albert.

-Señor Albert, cálmese. –le dice Paty.

Terry yo asemos reverencia y después salimos corriendo del escenario para acudir a nuestra cita. Lo viene después de la obra de Romeo y Julieta va a ser un secreto, lo siento. Esta fue mi historia de cómo un beso hizo magia en mi, Terry y yo somos felices, no lo duden. Y ahora Terry, vamos por ese helado que tanto me prometiste, no me digas que estas cansado y que no tienes ganas de ir por un helado, ¡Terry eres un idiota!

**FIN**

**Esto fue corto… bueno, les agradezco por haber seguido esta comedia romántica. Espero que mi siguiente fic de esta pareja sea un poco más serio que este.**

**Gracias, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
